User blog:Chad Pattan/MyNet is at least trying.
It's been a long time. I have long since converted from a person who would actively try to rank to a casual player. I completely skipped The Tyrant and half-assed most of the other events - get the FAW and LAW and otherwise not even bother. But even Schwartz I didn't spend a lot of time on because the art didn't do it for me. The Stolas Sisters event is the first in a long time that I have put in a decent amount of effort. The last event I put anywher near this level of work in for was Cyberwars, because I wanted (and got only one of) Lapis. The Alliance Bingo Battle was actually fun. No longer can you just attack the weakest group and rack up major points with your buddies during Fever Time. Now you have to actually attack all of the enemy groups to clear the board. Not only that, you have to fight every member of every enemy group, because you may or may not get a bingo punch. It still rewards rodding, but in terms of general balance, I thought it was refreshing compared to the old model. Seeing the creativity of ABB gives me hope that MyNet does care about the game being successful and is trying to do things to make the game more interesting. They're not biting off more than they can chew and they're not overworking themselves. We've only seen minor bugs introduced, and they're being conservative. Back when MyNet took over, I put together a wishlist of items I wanted from them that I felt Nubee was blatantly deficient in. They have answered some of my wishes. Here's that list again to see where we're at. Get Rid of All Caps Unfortunately this wish was not granted. Everything is still capped. Bring Back Unlimited Proc UR Cards Not granted. We're still seeing limited procs. Which really bugs me since the FAW, LAW and associates have unlimited and don't hesitate to use it. Allow Access to Old Event Maps Not granted. You're still stuck in the same old same old. Real Strategy, Not Artificial Difficulty I do notice a very slight switch in the enemy AI. In teams where I've debuffed LAWs down to petty hits, the LAW will specifically try to Field to reset things back to normal. Problem is that Field does not remove the ATK/DEF debuff. So while she's still weak, you're not strong enough to do much about it. It's something at least. Bring Back the Anytime AUB Not only was this not done, they totally changed the Alliance battle to a different engine. I actually think it's better for certain things, but the limited schedule is absolutely brutal for anyone not in Japan. Get Rid of "Fever Time" in AUB This wasn't done, but they did improve it and addressed a concern I had. First, Fever Time is now exclusive to you, not (ab)usable by the team. Your Fever does not benefit anyone else but you. Why's this good? Because it encourages participation and competition within the Alliance as well. If you take up the Bingo spaces that give stars, you're going to stand out as MVP and thus get bonus rings. You also now get a bonus for being the best defender, which is a complaint I had. Now there's disincentive to just throw a garbage defender team out there. Bring Back the Anytime Step Up Summon With Items Not done. They kept the same Nubee model. Unfortunate. Retire 90% of the Current N Cards and Demote 80% of the Current R Cards to N I don't believe this was done, but I am seeing a definite decline in the variety of N cards I get. Could be a red herring, I don't know. Make Ultimate Summon a "UR Chance +5% Every" Summon Not done. If anything Ultimate Summon became less valuable, because the tickets still drop rarely from LAWs yet the population of UR cards doesn't seem to be increasing very much. Update the Rewards in the Minigames and Add More Minigame Types Not done. Add More Building Types and Expansion Areas They actually did this! I was shocked. Unfortunately, it's jewels-only all around. Which was depressing, but not unexpected. Continue Adding Regular Campaign Maps and Storylines Nope, not done. Get Rid of the Blur Delay When You Click Something Nope, not done. Release the Fabled Soldier Arcana Not done. Instead, MyNet just bumped up the soldier counts for new cards. I think Valiant Bellona (Gold) is the current highest, but that required perfect amal and a R100 or higher. Way too much work for me. Powerful skill, but just too much work. Fix the Summon Probability I have zero evidence, but I think this has been changed, at least for event summons. On a recent run I got the second Arethusa I've needed for like a year and a half or however long, plus Shiroyagi who is one of the few URs I've never gotten, and got an event UR on just a few runs of Step Up rather than having to always do full runs. Reminds me of the old days. Fix the Drop Rates for FAW/LAW Again, no evidence. But it certainly feels like at the very least, the FAW drop rates are better than they were. Still not back to late 2014 levels. But better than they were. LAW is a tossup; sometimes she'll drop in less than 10 defeats, others not at all (Dark Succubus I'm looking at you). Oracle Chair was the first LAW with likability which made it very easy to get her. I appreciated that reprieve because her amal form is one of the best cards in the game right now. The other thing I notice is that Bonus Areas feel like they don't show up as much and the LAW from the regular Event map feels more rare. May just be my experience, so don't quote me on anything changing. But it certainly feels that way. Release Past Ranking Reward Cards Into Summon Not done. But if the curent event is any indicator, maybe they're moving away from event ranking exclusives and focusing on ABB for those. I still wish they would make them summon eligble later, even if only in Special Summon. Enable Card Trading Nope. Not done. Don't see it happening, unfortunately. Let Us Select What Art We Want to Display Nope. Not done. Still not sure why. The Only Things That Should Go To Presents are Overflow Drops and Ranking Rewards Minor improvement here with the multi-select for selling and Goddess Worship, which was a big help. But they're still sending basic redemptions to Presents and the sort is still broken. Exclude Any Slime Cards, Metal Cards and Items From N Card Delete Nope, not done. Add More Alliance Titles With More Variety This was actually done, to my surprise. The new titles favor LAWK'ers which is fine, the problem is that the people I'd give them to like the titles they have. But at least it's progress. Add a UR To The Worship Not only was this not done, it still has been refreshed. I can't even remember the last time it was. Seems like it's been more than a year. Allow Purchase of the ATK+ and DEF+ Arcana Not done. But what they did do is allow 50-packs of the regular ATK and DEF cards. Problem is you can only apply 10 at a time, so they took one inefficiency and replaced it with another. Not sure why you can't just give a number you want to apply, but whatever. Category:Blog posts